


Never blossom

by Yellowzone



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reynald dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: Он хохотал и боялся, что высмеет себе на траву лёгкие, печень, почки, все органы, что заставляют его тело функционировать. Каждый в Гамлете боролся с потерями, как умел.
Relationships: Highwayman | Bounty Hunter, Highwayman | Leper
Kudos: 7





	Never blossom

**Author's Note:**

> стекло и грошовый сюжет  
> тот неловкий момент, когда не планировал работу ВООБЩЕ, а она такая «слыш, пиши»  
> выкладываю с Фикбука

У Дисмаса была жестокая лихорадка.

Дисмас валялся в палате целую неделю и бредил своим ужасным предчувствием так, что от его криков шатались стены. Тугие ремни натёрли запястья, а кожа изрешетилась от слишком частых уколов. Хвала медицине, ему стало лучше до того, как его пересадили в карцер — есть тут такой ледник для особо буйных, где ночью мечешься из угла в угол в полном одиночестве, если, конечно, тебе это разрешено.

Кружка с водой ему доходчиво сообщила — хватит таскаться в чёртову ядовитую чащу. Хватит залезать в каждый пень и лапать каждый труп в надежде на драгоценную побрякушку.

Гляди-ка, приятель, ты худой, обросший и жёлтый.

А ещё ты воняешь и рубашку засалил так, что хоть закопти да ешь.

Увы, всё это меркнет и бледнеет по сравнению единственным (тоже реальным) фактом.

Рейнальд ушёл в поход без него.

Дисмас не помнил, как его навещали перед уходом.

— Они сказали, вернутся не раньше понедельника.

— А сегодня что?

— Среда, — тускло ответила главный лекарь, и бандит уронил кружку на пол вместе со своим ещё слабым сердцем.

Этой ночью его опять настиг припадок.

Шестое чувство играло с ним крайне омерзительные шутки.

\- - -

На рассвете он уже торчал у окна и курил.

Никто не решился запретить ему снова и снова набивать табаком деревянную чашечку трубки. Завернувшись в пальто и ненавидя себя за вынужденное бездействие, разбойник не спускал глаз с большой дороги. Слабые мышцы подчинялись с трудом, а ему хотелось бежать, зарядить пистолет, ворваться в гущу сражения — и спасать, спасать эту родную мятежную жизнь, тащить сквозь ад человека в доспехах, злить его насмешками и веселить байками, чтобы легче было идти в эту непроглядную тьму…

Ну, уж нет, хер там плавал, выкусите.

Рейнальд — не такой мужик, чтобы взять и на пустом месте сдохнуть.

Задержались ребята, ничего, бывает. Видать, пошла у них жирная добыча, не хотят упускать того, что само в руки просится. Сегодня обязательно явятся. К обеду уж точно, это как пить дать, помяните моё честное разбойничье слово.

И действительно — из-за поворота в город нырнула очень знакомая тень. Дисмас едва не воскликнул от радости; это шёл Ян, и плевать, что обычно они старались не разговаривать. К ногам быстро вернулась прыть, и он помчался сквозь унылые коридоры, отталкивая на своём пути визжащих девушек — прямо в туманное мокрое утро сонного Гамлета.

Через грязные стёкла лечебницы Дисмас не разглядел остальное. Зато сообразил теперь, едва вылетел на пустынную главную площадь.

Ян едва тащился, хромая и шатаясь из стороны в сторону. Правая рука обмякла бесполезным жгутом, левой он сжимал себе где-то под рёбрами. На мостовую из-под перчатки капала кровь; маленькие пятнышки становились багровыми следами чужих сапог, вымазанных не иначе как свиной рвотой. Кожаную броню изодрали как обычную тряпку, бармица — и та куда-то делась, обнажая белый подбородок и запёкшиеся распахнутые губы.

Оружия при наёмнике не было.

Припасов тоже.

А мешков с сокровищами — и подавно.

Сейчас Дисмас больше всего на свете хотел проснуться.

Больше всего на свете хотел поверить — чёртова болезнь всё-таки доконала галлюцинациями.

— Где осталь… — он поперхнулся, сглотнул, начал заново, — где остальные, Ян?

Охотник замер, раскачиваясь, будто маятник; он готовился потерять сознание, но до сих пор отчего-то не потерял.

— Там, — шевельнулся его рот в попытках издать звуки. — Мертвы.

— И ты позволил? — тупо моргнув, спросил Дисмас.

Ян молчал. В отличие от разбойника, он с пугающей точностью знал, что именно сейчас произойдёт.

\- - -

Кажется, Дисмас орал.

Бил ногами упавшего на мостовую наёмника — и срывал горло в попытках всеми силами отторгнуть эту реальность. Тело под ударами вздрагивало и хрипело, но желаемой отдачи разбойник так и не ощутил.

Он знал, что ещё двое тоже никогда не вернутся.

Он видел перед собой только Рейнальда.

Мятые железки вместо целой кирасы, шлем, отброшенный в грязь, и свиньи алчно рвут его клыками на части, сжирают кишки и перемалывают кости, потому что для них крестоносец — просто ёбаный кусок мяса и ничего больше.

Вороны унесут его глаза.

Паразиты выпьют его кровь.

Рейнальд исчезнет, навсегда растворится в этой проклятой земле, не обретя спокойствия.

А Дисмас даже не помнит, говорил ли «прощай» в их самую последнюю встречу.

Говорил ли: «Будь осторожен, сукин ты святой сын, кто будет прикрывать твой зад, если меня не окажется рядом».

Толпа возникла рядом слишком неожиданно. Какие-то люди пытались уволочь его под руки, какие-то знакомые лица сменялись в безумном хороводе. Эта вспышка ярости забрала все его накопившиеся силы; бандит не сопротивлялся, когда его схватили и перекинули через плечо, унося прочь от народа широкими шагами.

Ошибки быть не могло — и разбойник отпустил себя, роняя слёзы на камень под мерную тряску.

При Артуре плакать не стыдно.

Артур знал Рейнальда почти так же хорошо, как свой обрубок гигантского клеймора.

\- - -

Прокажённый унёс его в самый конец бараков, не отвечая на вопросы окружающих. Скоро весь лагерь и так загудит плохими новостями; ни к чему усугублять херовое положение. Поэт запер хлипкую дверь, задёрнул дырявые шторы и сунул в пальцы бандита какую-то флягу; тот машинально приложился к горлышку, наплевав на своё балансирующее здоровье (физическое и моральное) с высоты птичьего полёта.

Хуже, чем теперь, уже точно не будет.

Самое страшное уже произошло.

— Отпусти меня, — всхлипнул Дисмас скорее ради формальности; он сильно сомневался, что вообще шелохнётся в ближайшие пару часов.

— И куда ты пойдёшь? — осведомился Артур, сев напротив, будто тюремщик.

— Я должен принести их тела… хотя бы то, что… осталось…

— И пропасть зазря? Ты даже не в курсе, где именно они умерли.

— МЫ ВСЕ ЗДЕСЬ ПРОПАДАЕМ ЗАЗРЯ! — остервенело крикнул бандит прямо в чужую маску; бутылка упала, но не разбилась, истекая на доски мутным содержимым. — Я обязан был идти с ним, а не отлёживаться на койке!

— Когда мы тебя навестили, ты исходил пеной как штормящее море. Рейнальд просил меня остаться и присмотреть за тобой. Как выяснилось, не напрасно.

— Пошёл ты, блять, — сплюнул разбойник. — Ты мне не нянька. Почему ты такой спокойный? ПОЧЕМУ — ТЫ — ТАКОЙ — СПОКОЙНЫЙ?!

— Потому что мы всё знали, — грустно ответил Артур, и тесную комнату моментально захлестнуло подавляющей обречённостью.

— В каком смысле? — опешил Дисмас; зелье притупило ему восприятие, мозги путались крысиными хвостами. — Как? Откуда?

— Ты пока не готов это выслушать.

— Нет, сука, ты будешь говорить, — дрожащая ладонь схватила кортик и вытащила лезвие; металл прикоснулся к горлу под белым саваном, разрезав кожу. — Ты всё мне скажешь, как миленький, или я заставлю твою шею улыбнуться!

— Давай, как же, — хмыкнул Артур без намёка на раздражение или гнев.

Он был единственным, кто мог уложить бандита одним хлёстким ударом, даже не поднимаясь со стула.

\- - -

Остаток недели Дисмас помнил только эпизодами.

Время шло как телега по ухабам — прерывисто и нелогично, с краткими мигами никчёмных озарений.

Куплет реквиема, битые тарелки, горький пивной осадок на языке.

Ноготь месяца в тёмном небе, ледяной воздух, фонарный столб; трактирщик вышвырнул их в канаву, они барахтаются по глиняному склону, пыхтят и не могут вылезти.

Шум течения реки, плеск и фырканье. Вода заливается в лёгкие, мокрая одежда становится ярмом. Он кашляет, а подошвы обе раскисли, чавкают и хлюпают.

Поэт что-то говорит на ухо; бинты на локте разошлись, обнажая уродливые пятна. Случайные люди обходят их за километр, пялятся, матерятся и крестятся.

Не креститесь, ублюдки, велит им разбойник и хочет стрелять по всем направлениям, но порох отсырел, и курок щёлкает вхолостую.

Рейнальд верил, что Свет его сохранит, молился, хлестал себя до изнеможения — и не уберёгся. Он был лучше многих грешников, он страдал за веру, жаждал искупления — и что в итоге? С чего вы взяли, что боженька снизойдёт до этого порченного клоповника?

С чего вы взяли, тупые куски говна, что нравитесь кому-то на облаках?

Похмелье во рту обратилось железом: за такие речи флагеллянт вытянул его праведным цепом по щеке. Артуру, как известному вероотступнику, тоже досталось, но спорить он не полез и отволок бандита на кладбище, где они абсолютно случайно нашли три свежие могилы.

И вот тогда Дисмаса знатно прорвало на истерику.

\- - -

Он хохотал и боялся, что высмеет себе на траву лёгкие, печень, почки, все органы, что заставляют его тело функционировать.

Пустая земля.

Пустые камни.

Здесь никого нет.

Это какой-то цирк, а не монастырь.

Кого они только пытаются обмануть?

— Фальшивка, — согласился поэт, читая имена и даты. — Как и добрая половина захоронений.

— Откуда вы оба знали? — снова спросил бандит, пытаясь сконцентрировать взгляд на крупной фигуре прокажённого.

Каждый в Гамлете боролся с потерями, как умел.

В ход шло любое средство, законное или нет.

Лишь полное истощение глубинных ресурсов заставило Дисмаса успокоиться.

Он свернулся калачиком под плитой с ничего не значащими буквами. Он слышал — на востоке среди камней принято медитировать. Там по весне чудаки в пёстрых халатах пьют рисовое вино, жгут бумажные фонарики и любуются на цветение розовых деревьев.

Кривые ветки местных растений на сакуру явно не тянули, а вот камни... они, пожалуй, ничего так. Сгодятся.

— Перед походом они говорили с Наследником, — поведал Артур, выхлебав очередную бутылку до дна и привалившись сбоку. — Тьма надвигалась слишком быстро и грозила убить нас всех. Ей требовались жертвы, а Наследнику — отсрочка; он ведь почти выяснил, как навсегда избавить город от проклятия. На экспедицию в один конец согласились… да почти никто. Клянусь небом, я тоже приготовился идти, но Рейнальд приказал мне остаться. Такова была его последняя воля, не исполнить которую я не имел права.

— А он разве не упоминал обо мне? Совсем?

— В лечебнице вы говорили наедине. Он полагал, ты сможешь его услышать и понять.

— Глупо, наверное, вышло, — вздохнул разбойник и прижал стёртые колени плотнее к груди; слёзы опять предательски щипали красные глаза. — Я сто раз просил его не выпендриваться. Развёл тогда, небось, благородную театральщину…

— О покойниках либо хорошо, либо молчи, — строго велел Артур. — Теперь мы с тобой обречены жить, понимаешь?

— Да, — мысли исчезали плавно, отчаливали по глади сна в край милостивого забвения. — Мы не рыцари, но мы тоже всех спасём. Мы — обыкновенная пьянь, душегубы и сволочи, но... справимся… больше никто…

— …не выполнит эту работу за нас?

— За все богатства мира… никто…

Шёпот смолк.

Дисмас спал на поддельной могиле друга, и она казалась удобнее тысячи кроватей.

Рейнальд из снов ему улыбался, хлопал по плечу и звал совершать безымянные подвиги, о которых никогда не сложат пышных легенд и слащавых, наивных сказок.

\- - -

Резкий хлопок бумаги заставил дёрнуться и выхватить клинок.

С мятого листа на Дисмаса таращился его собственный портрет. Художник явно не напрягался, но определённое сходство между рисунком и человеком всё-таки имелось. Гораздо больше внимания уделили цифрам.

Тридцать тысяч — это целая куча денег.

Это дом с клочком поля, утварь, скот и безбедная жизнь, если её избрать.

Это власть, интриги, положение в обществе или новые горизонты, если распорядиться.

— Догадаешься, ради чего я сунулся в эту помойку?

Первая мысль: Ян оклемался и хочет мстить, но тогда зачем бы он стал будить свою жертву и опускаться рядом с ней на одно колено? Тем более что ведущая рука наёмника до сих пор лежала в перевязи. Оккультисты великолепно чинили скелет и зашивали плоть, но их искусству тоже имелся предел. Без кожаных доспехов и громоздкого обвеса охотник выглядел замечательно и свежо, что заставило разбойника (опять) как следует устыдиться.

Гляди-ка, приятель, ты всё ещё худой, обросший и зелёный.

Распухшая морда в крови, пальто — в мочало, и воняешь перегаром, что твой конюх.

— Так воспользуйся, наконец, шансом, — сипло рекомендовал бандит, зевая и почёсываясь. — Я же знаю, как ты меня ненавидишь.

— Нет, — уверенно качнул головой Ян. — Если я буду ненавидеть каждого выблядка на своём пути, то скоро рехнусь. И я уже пытался тебя убить. Как видишь — не получилось.

— Выходит, херовый из тебя головорез.

— Заткни пасть. Ты обязан своему дружку куда больше, чем думаешь. Понятия не имею, за что он тебя так обожал, но моё слово — кремень, и с этого мига я навсегда оставлю тебя в покое.

— Как ты смог выбраться оттуда, Ян? Что там произошло?

— Не твоё собачье дело.

— Что ж, справедливо, — пробормотал Дисмас. — В следующий раз буду думать, прежде чем бить лежачего.

— Я удивлён, что ты вообще это умеешь.

— Отсоси.

— Пошёл ты.

Какое-то время они молчали, буравя друг друга взглядами.

Затем Ян поднялся и тихо ушёл, смело повернувшись к разбойнику спиной.

Он не боялся атаки исподтишка. Наверное, он просто её ожидал, как неизбежную часть своей грязной работы.

«Славный мужик», — подумал Дисмас, повернувшись на левый бок; он планировал кемарить до нормального утра, когда солнце полностью взойдёт над горизонтом. — «Пошли ему, фортуна, какой-нибудь лёгкой наживы».

 _Что именно_ Ян для него сделал, до бандита дойдёт нескоро.

Наверное, когда он найдёт свой красный шейный платок, аккуратно сложенный рядом.


End file.
